


The Cupcake Mafia [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Community: purimgifts, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23054491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "The Cupcake Mafia" by Siria.“And after all, Watson,” Sherlock said, clapping his flour-dusty hands, “on a most basic level, cooking is just chemistry.”
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Purimgifts 2020





	The Cupcake Mafia [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Port](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Port/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Cupcake Mafia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/882803) by [Siria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siria/pseuds/Siria). 



  
  
Cover art by: [copperscales](http://archiveofourown.org/users/copperscales)  


Length: 5:16  
Download (right-click and save) as a [LQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/the%20cupcake%20mafia.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/the%20cupcake%20mafia%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Purim!! I hope you enjoy your first gift! Thanks to Siria for giving me permission to podfic their stories! And thanks to the talented copperscales for making the cover art!


End file.
